yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Igor the Mii/What if This wiki worked on Yandere Simulator?
EDIT: I made an au based on this and crystal decided to expand it into a discord chatroom and now it feels like our take on yansim, cool If you got a suggestion, drop it in the comments Anyways, this might or would happen if this wiki worked on Yandere Simulator: Students/Characters *Ayano and Taro's skin tone would be average/tan (Taiyo Twin's skin tone, for example) *LGBT+ Students would have came out already in High School instead of waiting until graduation *Some of the students would possibly be transgender. *About 1/2 to 1/4 of the rivals would be male instead of all 10 rivals being female. **In addition, some rivals would be transgender and some would be non-binary. *Some of the students would have real darker skin (If i remember correctly, Musume's tan is fake.), skin color would also be varied. *Some of the students would be non-binary (Said by Horizonfudgy) *A few students would have hairy legs (Horizon said it again, don't know if serious) *In addition of suitors of opposite gender to the rival, there are also suitors that either have the same gender as the rival, are transgender, or are non-binary, but each rival has only 2 suitors. (In short, All rivals have 2 suitors of both genders, with possibly one of them being trans/non-binary) *Pippi, Midori and Ryuto are poly and love each other. (horizon again) *Yan-chan would possibly have a sibling. *It would be possible to customize Taro/Senpai's personality as well, or use any of the students to be Ayano/Yan-chan's senpai. **In addition to having male and female options, Senpai and Yan-chan can also be transgender or non-binary. *Students' Heights and Bodytypes would be varied. (Thanks DuckPimp) **That being said, it would be possible to customize Yan-chan and Senpai's bodytype and height in addition of their appearence. *Varying and more realistic student routines. (more interaction between characters) *Yan-chan's personality would develop depending in your actions in the game, starting out as a "Kuudere" due to her lack of emotions, to be either a "Deredere" (if pacifist methods are mostly used) or "Yandere" (If lethal methods are mostly used). (Falls under Gameplay as well) Gameplay *In sake of realism, Bleach is also required to remove evdience that a murder took place, as blood's DNA cannot be washed away without bleach. *It is possible to a corpse's blood leak outside a intrustment case, thus requring the player to wash away the blood with Water, bleach and mop if the intrustment case leaks blood due to the corpse. *The ability to choke someone with their own schoolbag. (For example, with the straps of the schoolbag). *Drugs would be used as a method to kill students and even teachers. **Drugging your rival would be possible to eliminate them. For example, putting ecstasy on Kokona's lunch. *Ability to tamper with doors, windows using a screwdriver. Can lock certain students (Example: Rivals) in a certain rooms (Example: Storage Room). **This also come with the ability to destroy a rival's chance of confessing. (Locking them in a room with the first mentioned suggestion, breaking into Senpai's locker to steal the letter before he gets to it.) **Also with ability to tamper with the gates, so that the police may not be able to get in when they arrive without having to destroy the gate. *interactive scene during police investigation, where the player has the ability to tamper or dispose of evidence while the police are concentrating on something else. (Eg. Ayano hiding the murder weapon while the police are trying to dig up the body). *More capability on the computer and TV, such as watching murder cases on the news and searching up new killing methods. (also Misc?) *Near in the end of the game, depending on the player's actions, Yan-chan can ditch Senpai for another student who is currently alive, regredless of their gender. (May fall under Students/Characters too?) Misc *Easter Eggs would have some text referencing their original series. (Example: Cirno Mode is based on Cirno from the Touhou Project series.) *The brainwashed student killing rival animation would be alterated: Instead of a fountain of blood occuring when the brainwashed student stabs him/her/themsleves, blood would drip and gush out of the student's body. Category:Blog posts